


Before The Destiny.

by dummiE3M



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummiE3M/pseuds/dummiE3M
Summary: Tell a tale of young witcher Geralt in his early years of witchering since graduated from the Wolf's keep.Expect lots of stupid and heroic things he would do that shaping him to become one of the most deadly warriors in the Northern Realm.





	1. New Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my imagination of the younger years of our beloved Gwynbleidd!!.

Four figures stood on the pavement ruined courtyard of the old keep and one of them is older than the rest.  
"Today men, you will leave this keep and take on the Path as you destined to. Monsters and dangers lurking around in every corner and every seconds of the day so don't let your guards down! Remember everything that you have learned and be adaptive. Don't forget, you all are always welcome here, Coën, Eskel, Geralt." Vesemir said loudly to the dawn of summer as all three of his survived students stood tall with their armors and equipment ready, silvers and steels strapped together and tied loosely on their horseback.  
"Aye, aye, uncle Vesemir." Coën and Eskel whining mockingly as they shaking hand with the old swordsmaster, each receive a small pouch of Orens as a parting gift as in tradition of the school of the Wolf. Vesemir snorts at them but also gives them a smile and patting on their shoulders.  
Geralt though, stood beside his mare and looking all around to the place that is like a home he really hates but can't imagine living out of it. His ashen-white hair has streaks of reddish-copper within them, indicates the additional mutations subjects to him is still but slowly takes effect more than the superior feats over his brethren. Enhanced senses are requiring more times to be accustom to, the strengths his muscles could delivers make normal things harder to do but not that dramatic much.  
"Geralt? What's it?" Vesemir asks but sees the younger wolf shaking his head.  
"Just kind of miss this shithole when I think about it." The witcher answers and turns to gave a sad smirk toward his mentor.  
"Knew you were a softie one, Geralt." Eskel teases his friend and nudging the man who survive alongside him after the trials.  
"Aww, pretty boy misses his home eh?" Coën joins Eskel.  
"Shut it you two, may Nekkers got your balls!" Geralt retort grumpily but a smile on his lips betrays him.  
"If anyone gonna die to Nekkers it would be you, Old man." Coën shot back and skips away from Geralt's wide arc kick.  
"Enough already, men!" Vesemir shouts while massaging his forehead.  
"Fine, farewell Vesemir. Maybe we will see each others again this winter." Eskel was the first to mounting his horse and waving his hand toward the others.  
"Die well, Eskel." Geralt stops his attempts to kicking Coën's ass and turns to nods his head toward his best friend.  
"May your swords guide you, brother." Coën salutes the older witcher as he rode away from the keep's courtyard.  
"Farewell, boy." Vesemir was the last to reply to Eskel.  
The black-haired witcher disappears from view as he descends the valley.  
"See ya, Geralt." Coën follow his brother after minutes.  
"Farewell, kid." Geralt salutes the youngest.  
"Fight well, Coën." Vesemir greets the bald and the youngest witcher rides away.  
The swordsmaster and the specimen stood side by side looking at the rising sun that crept on the horizon, blocking by the Blue Mountain.  
"So it's time." Geralt said casually and inhales a lot of cold breezes that tinges with tastes of summer.  
Vesemir does not reply anything more than a simple acknowledging nod and a hand on Geralt's shoulder.  
"Goodbye, Vesemir." Geralt said quietly as if talking to the wind, but he trained by the old man long enough to know that his witcher's senses have no problem hearing things.  
"See you soon, Geralt." Vesemir reply back equally quiet, he sees Geralt nod his head once and then the once ginger-haired has already leaving the keep.  
Vesemir inhaling the fresh summer air as the sun shine above the woods surrounding Kaer Morhen, his enhanced hearing caught sounds emits within groves and ponds and also several growls from all type of monsters that inhabits the wilderness.  
Vesemir never told any of them that the silver swords he gives was actually the best he could dug up from The Wolf Keep vault. They were forged by the legendary smith that once resides at the castle centuries ago.  
Witchers race is facing its extinction time, that much is certain in the old man's eyes, they are not welcome in the society anymore because the number of monsters and creatures decreases rapidly since the golden era that which his kind thrives, now witchers was saw as threats to humanity like those monsters they'd once hunt.  
Vesemir dismiss the thoughts and reaching his own pair of strapped swords, looking at the tall castle of rock for the last time he can see several figures scattered across the area and could hear the boys and the trainers conversations if he put a little bit effort but he was not going to. Instead Vesemir set his mind toward the towns and settlements he has chances to crosses path since he began his witchering on the Path, for almost two hundreds years to be exact, he feels old already despite the relative aging process of witchers according to tome that mages and sages written from the first time they succeeds in genetic mutation engineering.  
The midnight mare he uses making a sound as to greet her owner and Vesemir petting it softly on its mane, loading her with necessary things he needs to survive he mount Greta and spurs her onto the dirt and follows the way his students uses.  
...  
Lyne was just a teenager when she decides to take chances and hop on the caravan of her brothers and father that would setting up a trading post at the gate of Novigrad. Her brothers were idiots and all pain in her ass but they are very dear to her, the father who hasn't spoken much and stern for her whole life was the only comfort she could find when she is far from home like this, he is the good father and a role model to his children despite the hard shell he built around himself, soldiers could be like that.  
Her whole world collapsed when her father's corpse laying on the dirt, drowning in his own blood from the arrow that sticking out of his chest. One of her two brothers crying in fear and dread as he slowly dying from the large cut resulted from these bandits' ambush. The last one who currently fought with one of them holding himself difficultly while the other three dragging her onto the old stomp in attempt to ravages the girl's spirit and hope in this cruel world by raping her.  
"Angus! Help me!" Lyne screams out of her lunges as she struggles to fight the bandits.  
"Lyne! Hands off her you bastards!" Her brother shouting angrily from his spot as he manage to wound the one he is fought against.  
"Kill'im already, Bert! 'e just a boy." One of the three that holding her shouting toward his friend.  
"Shut ye gob, Maut! Hold that bitch for me, I wanna be 'er first!" Bert shouting as he dodge another swing from the boy in front of him.  
"Like hell you would." another one said as he begins to torn Lyne's clothe.  
"Let me go!" Lyne fights with all her strength but has been slap by one of them shutting her up.  
"Silence you cow! Lemme fuck ye goods and ye will thanks me later..." He said as Lyne could feels the head of his cock pushing at her folds, she screams in anguish and thrashing violently to get herself out of the inevitable fate.  
"So fit...I never have them this tight for a long time...ooh." He purr as he slow but steadily bury himself into her. Lyne start whimpering as the shot of pain strikes her.  
"No!" She wants to scream but her voices is breaking and the result was far weaker than she intended.  
But all that ends before it could get worse, the one that attack her has been propelling off the ground by mysterious force follow by a loud 'snap' as his neck break when he make contact with wall of the canyon.  
"What the--" couldn't finish the sentence as he has been stab through the heart by a precision strike from the white-haired man in leather armor that jumping off the saddle. Lyne rolling out of the grip of the remain stunned bandit and heaving herself up then ran to hid behind the tree.  
"Bastard!" The bandit comes out of the shock and swinging his rusty blade wildly as he charging the stranger but as a lightning strike Lyne saw the white one contort himself with unnatural reflexes out of the way and at the same time aiming his sword's pommel at the charging man's groin.  
A horrible 'crack' was heard and the bandit falls to the ground cry out in pain as his hands let go of the rusty sword to holding his manhood while begins to thrashing painfully.  
Lyne sees the man look at her way once and nearly scream, because instead of normal human gaze she has faces a pair of viper-like glowing embers that radiate dangers and intimidation. The white-haired one turns away toward her brother's direction before she could details anything else. He jumps from his pose like a wolf and as quickly lacerates the last bandit in half at his hip.  
"Die!" Her brother howls in blind rage and charging the man, Lyne feels desperate and thought her brother is going to die but she saw the man dodging her brother's swing with grace and crept up from behind to disarm him using only a precise movement of his cross-guard.  
"Calm down. I'm here to help." White one said calmingly despite her brother futile attempt to punches him.  
"Dead to you all, scums!" Her brother was not hearing anything as he continues to attacks the strange eyes man.  
"Damn it, Calm. Down." As to emphasize his command the man gesturing his left hand at her brother and she sees a faint symbol glowing in the air.  
Her brother abruptly stop and looking at the man with anticipation and wary in his eyes. The white-haired one exhales and sheathing his sword into its scabbard that he got on his back, strange.  
"Never thought it would be this convincing. Alright girl, come out you are safe." He said loud enough for her to hear.  
She decides for a while as he continue to calling for her, she heard tales about men that has this sort of eyes, dangerous men that kills monster and people without remorse and even a sweat.  
"Tell your sister to come out." He said to her brother and as a miracle he did as told.  
Lyne walks out of the shadow and toward the two, now she can see the strange man's features clearly; he has snow-white hair but with streaks of red hiding among them, he looks no older than her oldest brother so he could be having unnatural hair color rather than actually old, he was taller than her father by several inches, his face has a scar on the bridge of his nose and his eyes compose of amber-color irises with slits like those of cats than snakes like she early comprehend.  
"You alright?" He asks with a steady voice and stoned face, Lyne standing at her brother's side, clinging to him and looking at the stranger cautiously.  
"Who are...WHAT are you?" Lyne asks with fears tainted her voice, her brother also holds her protectively at his side but seems strangely calmer than he should.  
"Just a man passing by." He answer simply and rummaging through the bandits' belonging.  
"Liar, no man could move as fast as you did." Angus pointing out what he sees.  
"Doesn't matter." He replied with the same monotone as if he didn't just killed three men like they are ragdolls.  
"It is." Lyne said, demand clear in her tone. She heard the man sighs deeply clearly agitates with the insisting from them.  
He looks at them with grimace but appears to thinking something and then his postures relented "Name's Geralt. That's good enough for you?" He asks.  
They ended up travelling together as Geralt also aiming for the same direction as they had earlier, but the corpses of her brother and father also on the carriage, they decided to head back to their home instead.  
Lyne moping into herself as she recalls the rape that almost happen if Geralt doesn't came in time. Angus also quiet than he ever had while he is herds the horses along the road.  
Geralt treks his mare along the caravan, acts as their protector on the road. Lyne stole glances at him now and again, fascinated by the colors hue playing on him and his white hair, the most curious thing she sees is the way he hung his twin swords on his back instead of on his hip like normal people would, she heard before that witchers were dangerous beast that feed on innocent and weak ones. The one before her eyes looks dangerous, true, but he pose no signs of a monster elders in her village told tales about at campfire.  
That night she cries, couldn't erase the nightmarish experiences off her eyes and she will see how her father have died again and again along with the faces of those bandits haunted her dream every times she fall asleep. After the fourth times she feels her brother shifts himself closer and offers her his hand, she took it, the two sitting up against the oak and mourning quietly in the night, mourns at the loses of their family to the cruel of fate and destiny, mourns as the thoughts of how their mother would react to the news.  
"Don't cry too loud." sturdy and rigid at his spot, Geralt whispers to them, still close his eyes.  
Angus looks at him, wiping his tears off his face and clear his throat "You don't know what it's like to lose someone, witcher, so don't tell us we couldn't mourn our loses." Angus retorts in anger but saw Geralt still as a rock at his place, not even a twitch showing on the witcher's face.  
"If you don't want to lose your lives too, keep it down...there are wolves around here, at most hundred paces away from us." Geralt informs them casually but the two abruptly perks on their position, Angus reaches for his sword as Lyne snatch a torch off their fire.  
"How do you know?" Lyne asks out of curiosity.  
"I have to, it's dangerous to be ignorance." Geralt replied simply and continue meditating.  
Lyne observes the Witcher as he continues breathing slowly and then she saw a wound on left wrist, a sword’s wound.  
“You hurt.” She said while pointing at his injured wrist. Geralt inspect it for a moment then ignore it.  
“It’s nothing.” He simply responds, but Lyne stood and approaches the Witcher.  
Geralt breath in and gone rigid “What are you doing?” he asks while his eyes still closed.  
“I knew a thing or two about tending wounds, let me look.” Lyne insists on but Geralt has just stand up and get out of her reach before she could even get a better look at his already healing wound.  
“Don’t bother yourself, it will heal in a couple minutes. Get some rest you two, we’ll go at dawn.” With that he relocates his meditation spot further from two sibling. Lyne was going to comes after him again but Angus stops her.  
“Leave him, Lynie. You sleep, I will be on guard.” Angus tells her and tugging her back to their cots.  
“Don’t mind that, I won’t sleep anyway. You get rest alongside your sister.” Geralt’s husky voice flows through the air to them.  
……….  
“Get up.” Simple command woke them up. Lyne was the first and saw that the Witcher has already loaded his own mare, the fire is fading into pit of burnt ashes. She awakens her brother.  
“Angus. Come on, we are moving.” Lyne calls him and Angus shifts on his cot a little before getting up and observes their surroundings.  
“So soon?” he asks between yawns.  
“Sooner the better, Ghouls’ coming up.” Geralt says from his spot and looking at another direction for something the other two humans couldn’t see.  
“Take the carriage and get away first, there should be villagers around here. I will follow.” Geralt said to them and spurs his mare to that direction without another words.  
“What is he talking about?” Angus asks his sister while he’s loading their things onto the wagon.  
“We better get goin’, come Angus.” Lyne urges her brother to take the reins as the horses starts to act weirdly.  
Geralt strode his mare toward the sources of foul smells and gurgling noises, several ghouls tearing fleshes and bones off those bandits he killed yesterdays. Their manners resemble those of a starving frail wolf that first see a hunk of meat in front of it after a long week.  
“Ghouls…gotta use this.” Geralt grab a vial of dark red liquid out from his potions pouch, uncork the container and wet it onto a cloth, “Ugh! Stinky, can’t believe I will have to make something like this, too.” After whining a little he swipes the wetted clothe along the length of his silver sword, the oil produces a foul scent and shiny crimson hue on the surface.  
“That should do the trick. Now about…” Geralt rotates his sword to make it go backward and reach his left hand out front.  
“Bend this right there and make it like…this.” Geralt hums to himself about a lesson signs-master at Kaer Morhen taught him. Stream of liquid fires shoot out of the air in front of his outstretched palm, Geralt stops the gesture.  
As if on queue, horde of ghouls dig up from the ground around him. Geralt quickly jumped off his mare then slap it so the horse ran away.  
Snarls and roars filled the area as the Witcher swirls his silver in graceful arcs, because movements irritates ghoul’s sight they violently flung themselves at him. Geralt anticipated their moves mostly thanks to his enhanced mutations, he rows to the left avoiding the flying ghoul but also use this evasion as the attack to another ghoul that coming at him by impaling half-length of the silver sword straight from mouth into it’s intestine, killed the creature instantly.  
A kinetic force slammed into the ground and the energy took all ghouls by surprise, disorienting them and gave Geralt a sweet opportunity to deliver a forceful pirouette that beheaded three ghouls at once.  
Mistakes always happen and Geralt learnt the hard way via bites of two ghouls that somehow sneaking up on him.  
The Witcher give a grunt of pain and slam his left fist into the eye of one assailant, with deadly precision another ghoul eating the sharp silver through its brain when Geralt flip his sword and drive the weapon backward.  
Grab and throwing the carcass as to create some distance and time to form plans, Geralt quickly change his strategy to counter-attack and was fast to covering himself with Quen. More ghouls lunges at him but Geralt took his time to dodging and studying their formation and pattern, because every foes has their moves, said Vesemir.  
He sees them after a minute of dancing around and concluded a plan. There were foul left and the wounds starting to take tolls on him, Geralt use Yrden and two of the ghouls unknowingly walked in a magical trap. With only half of them have full speed, the witcher close the distance with one of them and before it can react properly his silver sword was driving through the creature’s torso and without wasting motion another slash cut off the other’s limb.  
After lining up their position enough Geralt finish the job by a powerful twelve-to-six that beheaded them both. And the ward runs off releasing the previous two back into the fight, Geralt whirl around and swinging his sword in short circles to gain more and more momentum while closing the distance. One of the ghouls rush in and get its torso detached from the rest of its body, another tries to escape but with the final spin Geralt thrown his silver with great speed and accuracy so it embedded itself in the ghoul’s chest, cutting its heart.  
Tired and bloody he finally reach the foretold destination with the siblings, Lyne was quick to rush to him and her brother helps limping the wounded into their tent.


	2. Characters Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drawings I have for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May continuously update etchings throughout the story

Geralt Of Rivia

The Enhanced Witcher

Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave comments to help me fixs problems in the plot or misgrammars.


End file.
